Growing Storm!
Growing Storm! is the original unit image song featured as the title track for the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02. The song is performed by Mirai Kasuga, Tsubasa Ibuki, Anna Mochizuki, Mizuki Makabe and Yuriko Nanao as the unit Otome Storm!. It was featured as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Mizuki and Yuriko respectively. The song is written by mft, and is composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track List #Growing Storm! #…In The Name Of。 …LOVE? #VIVID Imagination (VIVID イマジネーション) #Kuusou Bungaku Shoujo (空想文学少女) #Believe my change! #Mirai Hikou (未来飛行) #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Kanpeki janai watashi-tachi desu Kore kara hajimaru… Atarashii nakama to atsumatta Oshaberi de hashai da no saisho dake Hajimete no SUTEEJI wa ookikute Omowazu iki o nonda no Mazuwa renshuu ganbatte ikoo Mouichido yatte miyoo Nayanda! Kidzuita! Aiketsu shitara onakasuitaa! Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi Aserazu jikkuri chousen shiyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete miyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! |-| Color Coded= Mirai = Tsubasa = Anna = Mizuki = Yuriko = Kanpeki janai watashi-tachi desu Kore kara hajimaru… (Mirai/Tsubasa) Atarashii nakama to atsumatta Oshaberi de hashai da no saisho dake (Anna/Mizuki) Hajimete no SUTEEJI wa ookikute Omowazu iki o nonda no Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi (Mirai/Anna) Aserazu (Mizuki/Yuriko) Jikkuri Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! |-| Kanji= カンペキじゃない私たちです これから　始まる… 新しい仲間と集まった お喋りでハシャいだの最初だけ 初めてのステージは大きくて 思わず息を呑んだの まずは練習ガンバっていこー もう一度やってみよー 悩んだ！　気付いた！ 解決したらお腹すいたー！ いつも通りの自然体で良い 焦らず　じっくり　挑戦しよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ 一人一人は個性的でも 心を　ひとつに　合わせてみよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ |-| English= It's not perfect, but it's us! This is the beginning... Meeting with my new friends and just talking and having fun was only the beginning Our first stage was so big that my breath was taken away First, let's do well in lessons Then, do it one more time! We were troubled! Then I realized! We can't come to a solution on empty stomachs! Your normal stance is alright Take your time and don't rush, now let's go We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! We all have our little quirks, but let's make our hearts one! We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! Full ver. Rōmaji= Kanpeki janai watashi-tachi desu Kore kara hajimaru… Atarashii nakama to atsumatta Oshaberi de hashai da no saisho dake Hajimete no SUTEEJI wa ookikute Omowazu iki o nonda no Mazuwa renshuu ganbatte ikoo Mouichido yatte miyoo Nayanda! Kidzuita! Aiketsu shitara onakasuitaa! Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi Aserazu jikkuri chousen shiyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! Akogare no senpai to kyouen Ureshikute hashaida no saisho dake Hajimaru to omottara choukinchou Shinkokyuu shite RIRAKKUSU Sonna toki ni watasareta no wa Senpai no MESSEEJI Yuuki! Kangeki! Moete kichaimashita yo minnaa! Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete miyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Mugendai no kanousei arunda! Mazuwa RAIBU ganbatte ikoo Enryoku de yatte miyoo Utatte! Odotte! Omoi no mama hyougen shiyoo! Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete miyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Bugendai no kanouseii Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi Aserazu jikkuri chousen shiyou Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! Mirai no kaze wa itsudatte Watashi-tachi ni mukatte fuku "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! |-| Color Coded= Mirai = Tsubasa = Anna = Mizuki = Yuriko = Kanpeki janai watashi-tachi desu Kore kara hajimaru… (Mirai/Tsubasa) Atarashii nakama to atsumatta Oshaberi de hashai da no saisho dake (Anna/Mizuki) Hajimete no SUTEEJI wa ookikute Omowazu iki o nonda no Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi (Mirai/Anna) Aserazu (Mizuki/Yuriko) Jikkuri Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! (Tsubasa/Anna) Akogare no senpai to kyouen Ureshikute hashaida no saisho dake (Mirai/Yuriko) Hajimaru to omottara choukinchou Shinkokyuu shite RIRAKKUSU Hitorihitori wa koseiteki demo (Mirai/Tsubasa) Kokoro o (Anna/Mizuki) Hitotsu ni Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Mugendai no kanousei arunda! (Anna/Mizuki/Yuriko) Bugendai no kanouseii Itsumodoori no shizentai de yoi (Mirai/Mizuki) Aserazu (Tsubasa/Yuriko) Jikkuri Kanpeki janai otome-tachi damon Dakara ima mo seichouchuu desu! "Otome SUTOOMU!" Iku zo Sekaijuu makikomu arashi! |-| Kanji= カンペキじゃない私たちです これから　始まる… 新しい仲間と集まった お喋りでハシャいだの最初だけ 初めてのステージは大きくて 思わず息を呑んだの まずは練習ガンバっていこー もう一度やってみよー 悩んだ！　気付いた！ 解決したらお腹すいたー！ いつも通りの自然体で良い 焦らず　じっくり　挑戦しよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ あこがれの先輩と共演 嬉しくてハシャいだの最初だけ 始まると思ったら超緊張 深呼吸してリラックス そんな時に渡されたのは 先輩のメッセージ 勇気！　感激！ 燃えてきちゃいましたよみんなー！ 一人一人は個性的でも 心を　ひとつに　合わせてみよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん 無限大の可能性あるんだ！ まずはライブガンバっていこー 全力でやってみよー 歌って！　踊って！ 思いのまま表現しよー！ 一人一人は個性的でも 心を　ひとつに　合わせてみよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん 無限大の可能性ー いつも通りの自然体で良い 焦らず　じっくり　挑戦しよう カンペキじゃない乙女たちだもん だから今も成長中です！ 未来の風はいつだって 私たちに向かって吹く “乙女ストーム！”いくぞ 世界中　巻き込む嵐！ |-| English= It's not perfect, but it's us! This is the beginning... Meeting with my new friends and just talking and having fun was only the beginning Our first stage was so big that my breath was taken away First, let's do well in lessons Then, do it one more time! We were troubled! Then I realized! We can't come to a solution on empty stomachs! Your normal stance is alright Take your time and don't rush, now let's go We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! Co-starring with our admired seniors and happily having fun is only the beginning If you think of it as the first step, it's super stressful Take a deep breath and relax! At that time, I remembered our seniors' message Bravery! Inspiration! I'm fired up, everyone! We all have our little quirks, but let's make our hearts one! We aren't perfect, we're just girls So we have infinite possibility! First, do our best at lives Give it all our strength Sing! Dance! Let's express ourselves! We all have our little quirks, but let's make our hearts one! We aren't perfect, we're just girls So the possibilities are endless! Your normal stance is alright Take your time and don't rush, now let's go We aren't perfect, we're just girls That's why we're still growing! The wind of the future is always blowing on us "Otome Storm!" will go and take the world by storm! Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Machico, Shiina Natsukawa, and Miku Itou) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Machico, Shiina Natsukawa, and Miku Itou) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Tsubasa Ibuki, Yuriko Nanao, Mizuki Makabe, and Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Yuriko Nanao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Mizuki Makabe)